


Hold Me Close

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Adora and Glimmer take some time to themselves after the fight with the horde to clean up. For once, they have all the time they need together.





	Hold Me Close

They didn’t quite make it to the bath at first.

They decided to stop off at their rooms first so Glimmer could dispose of her armor and her staff and so that Adora could put away the Sword of Protection. The two aren’t terribly grimy the sea water washed away most of the blood and dirt from their skins– but Glimmer could feel her hair crusted with saltwater, so a bath was more than welcome. And a moment alone with Adora even more so.

But they didn’t quite make it at first.

There was barely a moment for Glimmer to drop the staff and remove her too-heavy armor before Adora crossed the room to kiss her, deep and bruising with too much teeth at first. Her tongue pressed past Glimmer’s lips, who found herself grasping for purchase at Adora’s clothes, her hair, anything to pull her closer.

Adora lifts her, and Glimmer has the routine down well enough to instinctively wrap her legs around her girlfriends’ hips while Adora pins her back against the wall. (she wasn’t sure how Adora was lifting her with such ease, exhausted as she was, but at the moment,  Glimmer didn’t question it)

Adora’s hands are cool on the skin of her torso. Deft fingers ghosting over her skin and fresh wounds alike, sending shivers running up and down Glimmer’s spine at the cold touch on heated skin. Adora finds the hem of Glimmer’s bra under her shirt easily, teasing at a nipple through the fabric and grinning against Glimmer’s lips at the short gasp she let out. She doesn’t tease long, to Glimmer’s disappointment and relief, and she releases a strangled hiss when Adora’s hand slide over her now bare breast, a smooth thumb tracing firmly over sensitive skin.

Adora’s lips trail down, finding the hollow of Glimmer’s throat while her fingers continued to lavish their attention at her breast. She has Glimmer pinned to the wall with the weight of her body and the support of her hips now, as both hands push her shirt and bra just above her bust, just enough to expose both breasts to Adora’s attention.

She’s too firm, too fierce as fingernails dug into the sides of Glimmer’s breast, teeth scrapping at the sensitive skin of her neck. A throbbing, uncomfortable ache builds between her thighs, but Glimmer doesn’t dare urge Adora’s attention elsewhere just yet.

Neither of them spoke. The silence of the room is filled only with the soft moans Adora pulls from Glimmer, the occasional sound of lips meeting, tongues exploring, and teeth tugging at lips and skin.

Finally, one of Adora’s hands skims back down her stomach, Glimmer shivering again as Adora’s fingers slipped past her waistband. She holds on tighter to Adora’s shoulder, gripping at the fabric of her shirt, shifting her weight so her hips rocked forward just as Adora brushed her fingers along the opening of her already slick entrance.

Adora gave a small laugh at the sound Glimmer made, who couldn’t find a moment to complain as Adora’s slender fingers work their way through coarse curls and between slick folds, teasing just around her clit for far too long despite how rushed and desperate their fucking had been.

“Fuck, shit! Right there!“ Glimmer cried out.

Glimmer didn’t care about the low chuckle from Adora, not with the attention she was giving her with her hand. Stroking long, winding circles around her clit, teasing at first but then firmer when Adora shifted to grip Glimmers rear with one hand while the other focuses entirely on her sex, fingers dipping beneath her folds while her thumb and palm worked diligently at her clit. Glimmer rocked her hips in time with Adora’s hand as well as she could, tension building in her stomach as her legs trembled around Adora’s waist. She muttered incoherent curses with the occasional “Adora, fuck,” as she wound her finger through her blonde hair tightly, scraping her short nails along her lover’s scalp.

She comes with a muffled cry into Adora’s shoulder.

A moment passes, and Adora withdraws her hand, lowering them both to the floor. Glimmer leans back, shirt still pushed above her breast, legs still trembling. A tired, satisfied grin on her face as she looks up at the wonderful woman, who is apparently determined to delay their bath further, sitting up and licking the wetness from her finger, long and slow.

Glimmer swallows and Adora grins.

“I think maybe it’s time we got cleaned up?” Adora asked, pressing a quick kiss to Glimmer’s lips before standing and offering a hand up, and Glimmer is too tired to argue.

***

The bath is as relaxing as they hoped. They were both sore from the fight, sore from stress, and exhausted. At first, they’re just focused on cleaning up. Saltwater still crusted their hair and their skin, having to drain the bath twice just to rinse the soap and what dirt still clung to them from the tub.

Then, they relax. It hits Glimmer that they can relax, without guilt or worry, and she revels in it. The tub is big enough that she could sit in Adora’s lap easily, head tucked under her chin, pressing the occasional lazy kiss to her collarbone while Adora traces wondering circles over Glimmer’s bare skin.

Glimmer nearly falls asleep like this, but then Adora shifts to sit up further and Glimmer turns to face her, taking the moment to admire her. The way her face is soft, free of the worry lines that marked her for months. She admired her hair, wet but still somehow shimmering from the soft light that came in from one of the high windows that spilled over her bare shoulders and chest, how it fans out on the surface of the water. She admires her skin, smooth and soft, marked by the scars of battles from the past and recent that somehow added to the ethereal beauty of this woman whom Glimmer was somehow blessed enough to have in her life.

How Glimmer loves her so much, it ached.

Her hands wandered up to Adora’s shoulder, to her neck, before settled along the side of Adora’s jaw. Adora opened her eyes, smiling down at Glimmer with a warmth that’s almost too much, before leaning down enough to press a kiss to her lips.

The kiss is slow, wonderfully so. Glimmer savored it, relished in the taste that was so distinctly Adora. She pressed her tongue past her lover’s lips softly, urging the kiss deeper as she shifts in Adora’s lap so that she could straddle her hips, and soft hands pressed into the small of her back to urge her closer. Glimmer’s hands wound themselves through wet blond hair, tilting her head up as a slow heat started to build in the kiss, the urgency from their quick fuck gone.

Instead, Glimmer takes her time. Allows her lips to move from exploring Adora’s mouth to her jaw, and her neck, sucking at the hollow of her throat just soft enough to make Adora squirm under her. Her fingers glided over Adora’s shoulder, teasing at her breast without quite hitting their mark, settling on the side of her waist while Glimmer’s lips travel further south.

The gasp Adora makes when Glimmer slides her tongue over a nipple echoes through the room. As does the low chuckle that follows.

Glimmer turns her attention entirely to Adora’s breast, delighted in the way her chest rose and fell beneath her, the soft little gasps and occasional moans she was drawing from this usually contained woman was intoxicating; knowing Adora would let go like this for her. Just for her.

Glimmer drew back from Adora too suddenly and couldn’t help the amusement at the little whine she got. But then she smoothed a hand over one of Adora’s legs, lifting it over the side of the tub before tracing her hand back down her thigh, the sudden look of want and excitement in Adora’s eye is enough to send shivers up and down Glimmer’s spine.

She leans forward to kiss her again, far too soft and sweet in contrast to her fingers sliding up to Adora’s slit. “Glim-oh.” Her name falls from Adora’s lips like a silent prayer, urging her to press deeper into her, still slick enough under the water that Glimmer could keep her motions slow as she worked her fingers everywhere but Adora’s clit, earning her a few exasperated whines.

“We have time, Adora,” Glimmer reminds her, ghosting her finger over Adora’s clit briefly, teasingly.

“Yes, but can’t you–mmf,” Adora started, getting cut off when Glimmer pulled a nipple into her mouth again, and Adora arches her back underneath her. “You’re… impossible.”

Finally, Glimmer caves and brings two fingers to brush up against Adora’s clit, winding in slow, firm circles. Her reward is the most beautiful, delightful moan she ever heard escape Adora’s lips, and long and strong fingers tightening in her hair.

Glimmer doesn’t touch much more, and before long Adora’s breath was quick and her thighs trembling, her words are a mix of pleas and Glimmer’s name, the most beautiful she could imagine it spoken. Adora comes around the princess’s fingers with a low cry, back arched, and knuckles white where she gripped the sides of the tub.

Glimmer admired her work as Adora finally slumps back, and she helps ease the woman’s legs back into the bathwater. She looks satisfied, content even, and relaxed while Glimmer is pleased with herself for so thoroughly fucking her beautiful girlfriend, and amazingly, indescribably happy to see this wonderful woman happy. Truly, finally, happy.

“Pleased with yourself?” Adora’s words are breathless, but teasing, as she catches the soft smirk on Glimmers face.

“Absolutely,” she settled back into Adora’s lap, tucking her head once again under the woman’s chin.

“We should do this more often,” Adora said, Glimmer agreeing with a kiss to Adora’s collarbone.

They fall into silence after that, the room echoing only with both of their breathing, and the occasional soft drip of water as Adora played with Glimmer’s hair. It’s a good twenty minutes before the silence is broken with a whisper in Glimmer’s ear.

“I love you.” Soft despite the fact they’re alone together. Adora clearly wants the words to be Glimmer’s, hers only, and she gladly cherishes them.

“I love you too, Adora.” She murmurs, with a kiss to Adora’s neck. Again, just for them. Just for her.


End file.
